


I see Her

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Wufei is giving away his daughter at her wedding.





	I see Her

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I see her" by Ray Smitherman.

_You’ve got her eyes, her hair, her personality_

_You’ve got her walk, her talk_

 

_-‘I see her’ Ray Smitherman_

* * *

[I see Her](https://www.reverbnation.com/raysmitherman/songs) 

Wufei smiled at his daughter, tears in his eyes, as he handed her off to her soon to be husband. Meilin had grown into a beautiful young woman, a woman he wished her mother had seen grow.

After Meilan’s death, Wufei had been left alone to raise their daughter who was three-months old. Then he had been pulled into the war, leaving Meilin to be raised by relatives who had sent her to Earth in secret.

He had been both happy and angry. Happy, that his daughter was someplace safe but angry that he wasn’t with her.

After the war it had taken him months to find her only to leave her again as he joined Barton’s forces.

And finally, finally, when everything was over and done with he had been able to join her. She barely knew him, but they had quickly bonded.

And now, now she was getting married. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head before stepping back and sitting next to his four closest friends.

“She’s all grown up.” Wufei said.

“She is.” Duo said, “And you’ve raised her into a strong, independent, beautiful woman.”

Wufei nodded as he discreetly wiped the tears from his eyes.

In everything that Meilin did, he could see her mother, and they looked _so_ alike that his heart ached.

“She’s so much like her mother.” Wufei said.

He and Meilan hadn’t gotten along but they had done their duty to the clan.

“She would be proud.” Duo said.

Wufei nodded as Duo reached over to squeeze his hand. Duo pulled him closer and pressed a kiss to his temple as they watched their daughter say her vows.

They stood and watched as they walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

Wufei’s tears returned as his daughter smiled at him as she walked past. He saw that she had tears in her eyes as well and frowned when she paused. Meilin turned and quickly pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for everything, Bà!” She whispered, “I love you so much.”

Wufei wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, “I love you too, Nǚ'ér.”

She pulled away and went back to her husband as they started their journey together.  


End file.
